heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
John Hammond
Dr. John Hammond is one of the main protagonists in the Jurassic Park saga. Although he is a villain in Michael Crichton's book, his portrayal in the film was changed into a primarily heroic character. Appearance Personality This portrayal of Hammond is more symphatetic, noble and benevolent than his literature counterpart in many ways. First of all, Hammond is a genuinely loving grandfather for Tim and Lex more focused on create a sense of wonder for the world and wished that his park to be enjoyed by many people in the world than making profit of it, which led him to reintroduced extinct dinosaurs so everyone can see those creatures in front of their eyes aside merely recognized them from books, internet and TV. He also had more friendly relationships with other people in the park, and more accepting to Malcolm's chaos theory regarding park's future and fact that men cannot truly under control over nature in spite of skeptical on it at first, and willing to take responsibility over his actions where he prioritized to save everyone in the end after seeing his park comes into chaos and beyond saving. It's also appeared that he also developed soft spot for his cloned dinosaurs that drove him to take extreme measures to preserve Isla Sorna without human interference. Even so, he still have flaws that more that often made him criticized by others that viewed him as somewhere between likable and unlikable person. When Nedry instigated the chaos on the park by shutting down security system and indirectly unleashed dinosaurs in the process, Hammond tried his best to undo the damage done on the park not only because it will ruin his dream, but also threatened lives of dinosaur and everyone in it until Ellie calling him out by telling him that the park has beyond the hope of saving and what matter now is saving his loved ones, which made him realized that he had to sacrificed his dreams for sake of greater good. Also, in his attempt to ensure that Isla Sorna become natural preserve for dinosaurs, he resort to manipulate Malcolm to aid him in saving Isla Sorna through his girlfriend Sarah without revealing full extent of danger she was in, resulted Malcolm critized him for it. Indeed he had good intentions to do so to prevent Ludlow from bringing dangerous dinosaurs to San Diego, but the said action was very extreme and not a perfect success as Ludlow and many of his hired hunters killed by dinosaurs and their short-lived success resulted Buck the T-Rex went on rampage on San Diego. Not only that, Dr. Grant stated that instead of fulfilling his dream to reintroduced the dinosaurs to modern world, Hammond created horrible monsters when reflected on Isma Nublar incident in 1993. Indeed, while he had better redeeming qualities than his book counterpart, his naivety more than often made him not account human error and unpredictability of wild animals. Role in the Crossover Relationships Heroes of the World Owen Grady Claire Dearing Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Wacky Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Live-action Characters